everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Destra Tremaine
Destra, daughter of the younger evil stepsister from Cinderella. She is also the OC of XxMysticshadowsxx. Character Personality Destra is a kindhearted girl with a reputation of being cruel and nasty. She's a follower not a leader and because of that she gets pushed around easily and is verbally and physically abused to an extent by her (half)sister, Amelia. She gets pressured to be mean to others to the point of her genuine acts of kindness being written off as sarcasm and malice. Destra is softer spoken than her sister and a thinker, wanting to challenge authority more but is afraid of the consequences it will create. She's a doormat until she gets too aggravated and will snap, lashing out at others. (much like Raven Queen, but without powers). Appearance Destra's fair skinned, slightly tan and is taller than average. She has baby blue eyes and wears orange and green eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She also has a mole under her left eye. She has long orange/gold hair that, when fully down, hits the middle of her thighs. It's bumped up with a hair accessory and a black headband with a red bow. Her bangs are parted on the left, swooping to the right with two pieces of hair in front of her ears framing her face and reaching her collarbone. Destra wears a red sweetheart neckline dress with black lace, a silver band around her waist, and black overskirt. She has gold 3/4 length, puffy sleeves and has silver socks that end halfway up her legs. She has gold and black heels with red ribbons on top. She also has a silver heart and pearl necklace. Fairy Tale See Cinderella by The Brothers Grimm. Relationships Family Amelia Tremaine (sister): Amelia is a rude person to begin with, bring vain and narcissistic. Like duchess, she thinks everyone is beneath her and can be trampled on, but unlike duchess, Amelia takes it too many steps too far. She's kind of like Nefera de Nile from Monster High, using any method she can to get what she wants. This translates to an incident at the talent show where Amelia tries to take credit for Destra's singing talent by pushing her out if a window, causing her to break her leg so she couldn't preform and going on for her. And despite this, Destra still hangs out around her and cares for her, as they're still sisters. Mother: Her mother followed her destiny, ended up getting blinded and loosing both legs. However she ended up marrying a man and gave birth to Destra. She believes her daughter 's as ugly as she was and tells her that so she doesn't get her hopes up when Destra makes no real friends. She becomes somewhat kinder to the girl when she realizes the fate Destra's destined to have. Her mother is secretly proud of Destra for not taking the pledge and wishes she had done it herself. Father: Destra's father isn't the best father in the world, but he cares for his children to say the least. His recent wife is her mother and as such he spoils Destra a bit more than Amelia. However he's not around as much, being a business man and a playboy. When he does get to see Destra they speak about school and her singing, thinking that it could help her in the long run. Grandmother: She disapproves of Destra's kindness and sees it as weakness, though flipping the script is something she approves of, to a different extent. Ashlynn: There's a bittersweet relationship with Ashlynn, given their roles and home life. Being step cousins Ashlynn has to listen to her and her demands, no matter where they are, which gives Destra a chance to take advantage of her. Though not in the way her sister or grandmother do. It's small things that she makes Ashlynn do ("get me this or that") and for to hang out with her or just ask for advice. It's only when things go wrong that dampens their otherwise okay relationship Outfits Basic Destra wears a red sweetheart neckline dress with black lace, a silver band around her waist, and black overskirt. She has gold 3/4 length, puffy sleeves and has silver socks that end halfway up her legs. She has gold and black heels with red ribbons on top. She also has a silver heart and pearl necklace. Legacy Day Getting Fairest Hat-tastic Tea Party Thronecoming Spring Unsprung Mirror Beach Way Too Wonderland School Spirit Fairiest on Ice Trivia Quotes Notes Gallery Destra's Bio Card (front) Artwork of Destra in a similar style to the offical Ever After High merchandise boxes. Category:Cinderella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels